


Graphics for Heart by Speary

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, Heart Transplant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Art post for Heart by Speary, a 2015 DCBB





	Graphics for Heart by Speary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027977) by [Speary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary). 



> I chose Heart, a fic by Speary (speaarywritesstuff on [tumblr](http://spearywritesstuff.tumblr.com/)), for and found myself swept up into such a beautiful work of fiction. I felt in love with the characters and the story line and felt so very blessed that it was the fic I chose to do art for!
> 
> Then, of course, I panicked because did I seriously pick up a bigbang (writing or art) when I just started nursing school?! Speary was so patient and understanding and just the best. So! Here is the artwork :)

 

  
** Character Posters **

  


Promo Banner and Fic Banner

  
  
  


 

 

Chapter Banners

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Divider

Other

 

I loved the underlying theme of the heart -- being both in the medical sense of the fic, the connection Castiel had between Sam and the Winchester family, and of course in the sense of falling in love. It was a repeated theme without being in your face and I loved it!

I kept the images with Sam in more of a muted, blurred sense -- which will make much more sense when you read the fic ~~No spoilers here! You'll just have to read and find out!~~ and I found I had a much easier time finding younger looking Sam than younger looking Dean and Cas.


End file.
